Among flat-panel display devices, thin-film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCD) have the characteristics such as small size, low power consumption, relatively low manufacturing cost, low radiation (even non-radiation) and the like, and have dominated the current flat-panel display market.
The application of liquid crystal displays (LCD) to display confidential information also gradually comes into sight of people. The confidential information must be kept secret from certain groups and also must be viewed in certain situations. When the confidential information is viewed, if groups who are not allowed to view the confidential information are present, it is best to not allow the groups to view the confidential information, and only in this way, the best confidential effect can only be achieved.
Currently, a device that can realize the confidential display by reducing the viewing angle of a LCD has been introduced, namely the viewing angle of the display is made to be very narrow so that the people sitting directly in front of the display can view contents displayed on the display screen but the people sitting around cannot view the contents displayed on the display screen. However, this kind of confidential display device has a certain defect, namely the people around the observer can also view the contents displayed on the display if standing at the rear of the observer, and hence the confidential effect of the confidential display device may be poor.